


Peaceful Song

by CherryBlossomLesbian



Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Sam Wilson, Chronic Migraines, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt Fill, Protective Sam Wilson, Vomiting, mention of HYDRA messing with Bucky's mind in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomLesbian/pseuds/CherryBlossomLesbian
Summary: Two PM.Sharon was standing up and going over the most dangerous threats SHIELD had to deal with in the past month. The meeting was filled with various other agents, with Bucky and Sam sitting next to each other at the end of the large oval table. It was their preferred seating, tucked in the back of the room with not much attention placed on them.Two PM, and the aura was starting.OR: Bucky gets an aura signaling the incoming of a migraine during a meeting. Sam is the best boyfriend and takes him home to care for him there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978546
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Peaceful Song

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Please - please don't leave me..."  
> "I won't love, I'm not going anywhere. I promise."  
> "Hurts."  
> "I know, but it's going to be alright. You're going to be alright."  
> (I altered this one just a tiny bit, just word choices. The same concept is still there!) 
> 
> [Original prompt post](https://purgatorysprompts.tumblr.com/post/632514184939241472/please-please-dont-leave-me-i-wont-love)
> 
> Warning: This work features vomiting and the use of an auto-injectior, which involves injection of medication via a needle. If you have a problem with vomiting, medication or needles, I recommend you skip this story. Stay safe <3

Two PM. 

Sharon was standing up and going over the most dangerous threats SHIELD had to deal with in the past month. The meeting was filled with various other agents, with Bucky and Sam sitting next to each other at the end of the large oval table. It was their preferred seating, tucked in the back of the room with not much attention placed on them. 

Two PM, and the aura was starting. 

His vision began to swim slightly, and Bucky tried to blink rapidly in a clawing attempt to get it to stop. 

It just got worse. His vision was blurring and swirling. 

He grabbed Sam's hand under the table and squeezed it lightly with his artificial hand, the signal he had with his boyfriend that a migraine was coming. 

He started getting severe, debilitating migraines back in Wakanda, before the snap. He never brought them up to anybody, since he was usually able to just slip back into his little hut and sleep them off. After the reversing of the snap, he came back to America to help Sam adapt to becoming Captain America. He had a migraine one day while they were training together, and Sam had taken him to a neurologist after Bucky confessed he got them a lot. 

The neurologist diagnosed him with chronic migraines. They were unsure if it was something that was genetic, and he would have gotten them regardless of HYDRA, or if the things HYDRA did to mess up his mind had caused them to develop. 

Since then, he's gotten more noticeable auras before a migraine. Sam insisted he tell him when an aura started so they could prepare prior to the migraine attack. 

Sam took a few seconds to register the signal, before he turned to look at Bucky and silently mouthed 'aura' with a questioning glance. 

Bucky nodded. 

Sam held onto Bucky's hand as he looked back to the front of the room at Sharon, catching her eyes in his own, then he looked to the door, then back to her. 

The trio of them all had their silent signals to communicate with each other in meetings. Looking to the door and back was a common one for asking permission to leave. 

She subtly nodded while still carrying out with the presentation. 

Because they were so close to the door, it was easy for them to vacate their chairs and slip out of the meeting room. Sam had one hand on Bucky's shoulder to keep him upright, and the other one still holding his boyfriend's hand. 

Once they were in the mostly empty hallway of the SHIELD headquarter building, Bucky was able to breathe a sigh of relief. 

"You don't have to help me walk." Bucky commented, words becoming slightly slurred- another sign of the incoming migraine. 

"I don't have to." Sam agreed. "But I love you, so I'll do it anyway." 

Despite his best efforts, a little smile perked up on Bucky's lip at Sam saying those three words, even if they had exchanged them between each other multiple times. 

When they reached the elevator that would take them from the top meeting floor all the way down to the underground parking garage, his vision was getting steadier. Which to anybody else would sound like a good thing. 

Bucky and Sam knew better. 

When his vision began to clear up, it meant the attack would start in ten minutes or less. 

He laid his head on Sam's shoulder as the elevator descended. Sam moved his hand from Bucky's shoulder to his torso, trying to pull his boyfriend closer to his body, as if to shelter him from the incoming onslaught. 

The elevator opened its doors at their floor with a loud ding, and Bucky flinched at the noise. He usually wasn't sensitive to noise or light until the actual migraine started, but the sound did end up ringing in his ears as they stepped into the garage 

They were silent as they made their way to Sam's old Jeep that he'd bought used after they came back from the snap. For some reason he decided to buy an old car, thought it looked endearing with all it's marks and scratches. Bucky can't understand why somebody with the mantle of Captain America would buy anything less than a convertible, but it makes his boyfriend happy, so he tries not to pick on the car too much. 

Bucky was leaning on Sam for balance as they walked through the garage, and when they got to the Jeep, Sam helped him get in the passenger seat, even buckling him like a child. 

Sam got into the driver's seat and hightailed it out of the garage. Their apartment building was about ten minutes away from headquarters, which was the main reason they had bought it. 

Bucky laid his head back on the headrest of the seat and closed his eyes. 

About halfway through the drive home, Bucky felt the aura truly beginning to fade. 

As they turned onto the small street their building was on, the gentle thrum of pain started throbbing at the top of his skull, near his forehead. 

"Did it start?" Sam asked in a whisper as he parked the Jeep. 

Bucky made a small hum of displeasure and nodded slowly, as to not upset the migraine further. 

He must've lost time after that, because the next thing he remembers, he's lying on his and Sam's living room couch with a blanket covering his figure and a pillow from their bedroom tucked under his head. The lights are dark, and the apartment is largely silent. 

The pounding ache is pulsating throughout his entire brain now, feeling so intense he has to keep himself from screaming out in agony. 

He notices the small trash bin on the floor next to the couch at just the right moment, because a second later he's leaning over into it and puking out his breakfast and lunch. 

As he finishes, Sam comes into the living room with the auto-injector and an alcohol wipe in his hand. 

"That bad today?" Sam whispers as he approached the couch, to which Bucky just nods with a tinge of guilt. 

"You want to do the honors or should I?" He asks in an even more hushed tone than before, holding out the sealed auto-injector canister. 

"You." He croaks out weakly. "I don't wanna see a needle right now." 

"Fair enough." Sam says as he removed the blanket gently. He tapped a small area on the meat of Bucky's thigh. It had been rather warm today, so he had been wearing shorts, which greatly helped this process. 

Sam swabbed the selected area with the alcohol wipe, uncapped the pen, and inserted it as quickly as he could. He'd done this process at least fifteen times now, more than Bucky himself has, and he knows how to do it efficiently. He knows Bucky would rather just get it over with than draw out the pain, so he goes as quick as he can. 

When the injector is pulled away, Bucky feels a wave of instant relief crash over him. He hates the overall procedure that has to be done to get to this point, but the results makes him feel so much better. There's still pain, but it's brought down from a ten on the pain scale to a six. 

"It working?" Sam asks, voice still quiet, and Bucky lets a sigh of relief escape him as Sam tucks him back in with the blanket. 

Sam must take the sigh as a yes, because he's moving away to dispose of the auto-injector and remove the bag from the trash can and put a clean one in. 

Once he's done with that, and the bin is once again in front of Bucky, he asks "So, what flavor Gatorade you want?" 

"Blue." He responds. Bucky's learned over the time they've been together that Sam has this thing about replacing electrolytes after somebody vomits, which is why they have a frankly ridiculous stock of different Gatorade flavors in their fridge. 

"What kind of blue? You gotta specify between Blue Cherry or Glacier Freeze." Sam insists. 

"Blue is blue." Bucky counters back. Sam grunts before saying "Fine. You're getting Blue Cherry." 

An hour later, Bucky is still lazily sipping on the Gatorade through a straw, his head on Sam's lap as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs plays on low volume on the TV. It was one of the few movies Bucky remembers having watched before the war, so it's commonly on, especially during migraine days. It's a comfort for Bucky. 

His pain level had gone down to a five by now, the throbbing developing into a familiar ache. The auto-injector usually makes him dizzy, so it's not like he can go out or anything, but laying down and watching a movie he's seen a million times doesn't disturb or aggravate his migraine. 

Sam shifts slightly, moving Bucky's head just a bit, but it still causes a sudden spike in his pain. It goes back down after a few seconds, but then he registers Sam readjusting his position to Sam leaving and starts to panic. 

"Please...don't leave…" Bucky pleas, and he feels Sam's breathing pick up at the worried tone in his boyfriend's voice. 

"I won't honey, I promise. I'm staying right here, okay?" Sam whispers softly, bringing to hand down to comb through Bucky's shortened hair with his fingers. 

"Hurts." He winces, the pain transferring back to the front of his skull, feeling as if it's pressing against his eyes. 

"I know, but it's going to be alright, okay?" Sam soothes him gently. "You're going to be alright." 

Bucky leans further into the touch of Sam's hands, abandoning the almost finished bottle of Gatorade in favor of having his boyfriend ruffle his hair and hum hushed lullabies. 

Bucky falls asleep under the soft touches and peaceful song.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anybody else just distinguish Gatorade by color or is that just me? I literally had to look up the names of the blue Gatorade flavors just for this fic. 
> 
> If you'd like to submit a prompt for me to write, check out the notes of my prompt fills series this fic is in!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cartersleia)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cartersleia.tumblr.com)


End file.
